We'll make it
by Beautifully Malicious
Summary: Songfic to Run by Snow Patrol one of THE best bands Luna/Neville may be a bit upsetting, reviews are always welcome


**I own NOTHING! Apart from the idea, which probably still isn't mine :(**

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

Neville cupped his hands around her cheeks that were wet from the silent tears streaming from her eyes.  
"We're going to make it, don't give up." He whispered not looking into her eyes fearing that he wouldn't be able to fight if he did.

_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here_

"We'll make it." Luna whispered closing her eyes. Neville let go of her pale face and grabbed her hand, he squeezed it once and started moving into the darkness. __

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

"Lumos." They breathed and their wands lit up to reveal bodies lying on the grass and clouds covering the stars. They started walking over the hill and down to the river where screams could be heard and flickers of blue light could be seen. As they got closer the screams and shrieks got louder.

_Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

They were now running towards the light and the shrieks they knew were coming from their friends. Neville saw Luna stop out of the corner of his eye. He turned around to face her; her face was horrified and her lips were quivering.  
"Luna, come on, we have to go help." He told her shaking her timid shoulders.  
"Don't you realise, if we fight we aren't ever going to see each other again." Luna whispered, her eyes darting over the scene a few miles away.

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

Neville moved closer to her, his forehead resting on hers.  
"How do you know that?" he whispered, his warm breath made Luna shiver.  
"Look how many are already dead!" she screamed, Neville had never seen Luna this distressed. Her normal calm appearance was now one of fear.  
_  
Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear  
_  
Green light was cast into the air and yet more screams could be heard. Neville stared into Luna's eyes and placed his lips on hers.  
"Don't let this be our goodbye." He hushed turning to face the light. He didn't look back as he paced towards the battle.__

Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

"Come back, come back." Luna tried to say but her voice only came out as a muffled sob. She couldn't move her legs and her heart was beginning to break as she watched Neville walk away from her.  
"Come back, wait!" her voice was barely above a whisper as she watched Neville disappear into the fog.  
_  
Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads_

Neville wiped away a tear and kept on walking, he didn't dare turn back afraid of what he might find. Or what he might not find. He finally stopped when he heard a cry from behind him. __

Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

Luna carried on running towards Neville; she could hear her heart pounding against her chest and her breath escaping raggedly. When she caught up with him he didn't look at her, instead he took her hand and they carried on running.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear, my voice  
I'll be right beside you, dear_

"I love you, Neville." Luna whispered as their hands separated. Neville didn't look back at her as he ran at a death eater with his wand ready. He could hear screams come from all around him. Then he heard the one scream he never wanted to hear. He turned his head slightly to see Luna on the floor, her wand half way across the grass. He looked back at the laughing masked death eater before him; he would never let them win.


End file.
